


Just Right

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Arguing, Blood Kink, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fighting Kink, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: They fight. They fuck. They love it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: filthy slash, with a fight turning steamy and wrestling for dominance and tasty violence, with abused clothing.
> 
> (Reposting with beautiful art by the talented comlodge)

The argument’s been ramping up for the past fifteen minutes. It’s something stupid. When a serious issue comes up, Wesley and Spike are always able to sit down and discuss it, work it out, come to an agreeable conclusion like a couple of grown-ups. Or one grown-up and a nearly hundred and thirty year old vampire.

 

But when it’s something completely inconsequential that will not have any lasting impact on either of them (for example, whether or not plates in the dishwasher have been properly rinsed), it’s a fight. Not an argument or a disagreement. A full-on fight. 

 

“Spike, I swear to God…”, Wesley says, raising his voice just a little more because he’s unable to finish whatever sentence he just started.

 

The response he gets is no more or less than expected. Spike squares his shoulders a bit more, lifts his chin, and does that thing where he’s pretending to be completely bored. “No you don’t. Since when do atheists swear to _God_?”, he replies with a dismissive roll of his eyes.

 

This, of course, serves only to ratchet up the intensity of Wesley’s anger. He moves closer, within reaching distance. “You spectacular git, stop trying to change the subject just because you know you’re wrong and I’m right!”, Wes shouts, close enough that Spike can feel his breath, can hear his increased pulse and respirations and heartbeat. 

 

“Oh, who’s the _git_ now, throwing a tantrum over the dinner dishes”, Spike sneers, reflexively holding out his hands to create a bit of distance between him and Wesley before he realizes that he’s probably just made things much worse. 

 

Some people might be surprised to know about Wesley’s ugly temper. When properly motivated, he loses his fucking mind. Granted, Spike has his own theory about Wes’ years of repressed emotions while growing up and how he only really loses it like this with Spike because he knows it’s safe - he can’t really hurt Spike, and Spike will always forgive him anything in the end. 

 

What matters right now, though, is that Spike has just put his hands on Wesley and pushed him away. Immediately, he moves back into Spike’s space and goes to grab him by the shirt so he can do some more shouting. 

 

Neither of them counts on Wes grabbing onto that shirt so ferociously that the fabric tears and Spike’s perfectly beautiful chest is put on display. Spike (on account of him being Spike) takes advantage when he sees Wesley momentarily distracted by his lover’s skin. He reaches out and easily rips Wes’ shirt so that it’s barely even hanging onto him. 

 

For a beat, it’s quiet. Eyes lock. Looks are exchanged. Wes advances again, pushing Spike against the wall, his arm firmly across Spike’s chest, and leans in to capture his mouth in a brutal kiss. Spike’s head is knocked solidly into the wall behind him, and he doesn’t care because Wesley has just kissed him so hard that his lip is split and bleeding. It’s the tiniest of cuts, but the smell of blood is an irresistible aphrodisiac for both of them. 

 

Before they know it, the rest of their shirts have been discarded in pieces and they’re on the floor grinding against each other. Still kissing like it’s an assault, now Spike’s tasting Wesley’s blood. Pants are shed quickly, no more words are exchanged as Wes shifts so he can take Spike’s cock into his hand. They’re both achingly hard, of course. There has always been an edge to their sex life, either bordering on or crossing the line to violence. 

 

Wes pins Spike’s hips to the wood floor below them and moves in to lower his mouth over the head of Spike’s dick. It’s messy, as usual; Wesley’s sweating, drooling, and his saliva drips down onto Spike’s balls as Wes relaxes his throat and begins the process of swallowing as much of Spike as he can. 

 

They’re distracted for the moment but Spike’s still pissy, so he grabs a handful of Wesley’s hair and holds him still. Wes fights a bit, for a minute, half-heartedly, before he lets Spike start fucking up into his mouth, working his way to the back of Wesley’s throat so that he’s all the way inside. Wes has tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and his saliva still uncontrollably covers Spike’s cock and balls, even dripping onto the floor.

 

Briefly, Spike considers making a smartass comment about the mess, then thinks better of it as he realizes he’s probably already pushing his luck. Wes doesn’t give up control like this very often, and Spike’s enjoying it immensely. 

 

Maybe even too much, as not more than a few minutes pass before Spike can feel his orgasm building. Teetering on the edge, he loosens his grip on Wesley’s hair and pulls back so his cum will land in Wes’ mouth instead of going straight down his throat. 

 

Wes doesn’t miss a beat, gets up onto his knees and deposits Spike’s cum right back into his mouth. It’s filthy, disgusting even, how they hold on and kiss desperately, trading mouthfuls of spit and spunk until Wes pulls away. 

 

His cock still painfully hard and standing up, curving toward his stomach, Wesley manages to croak out, “ _Bedroom_ ”. Shaking off his post-orgasm haze, Spike stands and pulls Wesley up with him by the hand. 

 

They might pick the fight back up later. They might completely forget about it. That is a toss-up. Spike getting fucked right now is a certainty. 

 

Neither of them would have it any other way.


End file.
